clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Manbu3
Edit on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge Thank you for your edits on this article, but it is unneccessary to say "It came out today!" for a few reasons. #It only came out today in North America. #In some areas, it is already May 26. Please remember this. Thank you! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 00:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) EPF Message Hello! A message for the EPF HQ has been Sent. The HQ staff Think you have the stills to Join The EPF HQ. We love you to join by clicking this link. Make sure you read thow all. EPF HQ Friscopolice. 16:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ' Friend's Name Similarity Warning This may sound weird, but your friends name is extremely similar to my real name including the same first name and an very similar sounding last name. So if it is true, keep it. But if it is not, you will have to remove it. Thank You. Otherwise you might be blocked by an admin. 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I want the Sunstriker. But you have to give it to me or else. Just kidding. Unconfirmed events, items, etc. Please do not create articles on any unconfirmed items. We understand that you are trying to contribute to the wiki, but it is best to create it when the game is actually released, for several reasons. 1) Sneak peeks don't really contribute to the article. They only give you a rough sketch. 2) There is a lack of information. 3) It is highly likely that an admin will delete the page for the reason "Unconfirmed events, items, etc.". I hope this information helps. Contact me if you need help, or if you have additional questions. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96]] Talk to me! 05:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yellow articles I know what Club Penguin: Game Day! is. It is a game for the Nintendo Wii console to be released in September of this year. How am I not supposed to know when I am an administrator here. Prior to the deletes, I have asked Seahorseruler on IRC whether it should be deleted. He is one of the most experienced admins of this wiki, and both of us has agreed to delete it. Anyways, the edit you made to my talk page is considered vandalism. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 05:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Guys! I'm so sorry for all my mistakes. I've been playing Club Penguin for more then two years but i have only been on this wiki for 4 months. I am sorry about my mistakes and Thank you for telling me. I will make sure I do not do any of the things listed above. If I do anything else bad please tell me and I will stop. :) -Manbu3 Alot are fixed now! I have fixed most of the stuff on this talk page and everything else I will no longer do. But one thing to do with the Unconfirmed Items thing. The Double Story igloo does NOT exist so why is it still a page? Manbu3 P.S. please answer in comments. RE:Wiki Gathering? The picture of the wiki gathering? That wiki gathering was organized by Hal Homsar Solo, so you might be interested in asking her instead. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, that picture on LordMaster96's talk page? Yes, that was 'my' wiki-gathering. (I didn't take the picture, my 'bestest' friend Alxeedo did :D) Actually, this is going to be my only wiki-gathering until I feel like hosting another one. You can still come to my other parties if I can plan any! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 01:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style Can you please follow the Manual of Style when creating articles next time, or you will actually be blocked. Thank you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Subpages To create a subpage under your userpage, simply create a normal page, but the title should be User:Manbu3/Whatever you want here. If you still need help, feel free to contact me. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I deleted the page. And yes, only administrators can delete pages. Also, for your information, you have been typing out your signature. It would be appreciated if you could put four tildes so it could produce a timestamp (like ~~~~). Your signature can also be customized if you go to the your . --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Poll If you want a poll (similar to the one on my page), you have to put this: Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 That would look like Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 If this is not what you're looking for, please let me know. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Orange Football Helmet The article already existed in the database as Football Helmet before you created the page. Also, from what I've looked up, Football Helmet is its real name (source: cpcheats.info) --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Medal Prove As you may see in photo,the '''Yellow Viking Helmet' ís in front of Red Propeller Cap.That means it has a new ID.As you may know,the Gold Medal won't be so apreciated if it has another ID.So please,dont edit the page wrong.!Dodo8My talk page 17:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna come on IRC? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Go to: Club Penguin Wiki:IRC, click the thing that says #wikia-clubpenguin, type in a nickname and click the white box below the server name. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Regarding your message on LordMaster96's talk page (since he is currently away), administatrator requests are closed right now. And even if they were open, it takes months of experience to become one. :) Thanks, and have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, PDT means Paciffic Standared. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Manbu! Sorry I had not responded to you. I was on vacation in Orlando, Florida for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! So I was pretty much gone for 3 days. We can reshcedule the meeting tomorrow or some day after that (cuz today I'm really tired from walking around and staying in a car for three hours). NightBlade 22:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Some information Don't worry. I found no traces of you breaking the policy, so you should be fine. As an admin, I do know that I can't block a user right away when they report people (I have to check contribs). ;) Also, Hat Pop answered a question regarding adminship. Thanks for asking though. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 00:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bad Word When I said ''Bad Words, I mean It may be just a penguin MEMBER that wasn't a member for a while.The image was shown in video,they don't put that image just because is a penguin,because that penguin has transfered their items! Anyway you won't see me so soon on Wikipedia,I decided to edit just few times,because it has virus,and my father said to don't enter on Wikipedia.Dodo8My talk page 08:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) User Infobox See this page: Template:UserInfobox --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) --'Manbu3King of patatoes!' 17:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Locking my Page Hello! I wanted to talk you if you can lock my userpage. Thanks! Hey! Hey! Hey! Wanna go to my userpage? Talk to meh! My Blog RE:Userpage lock Only administrators can lock a userpage. If you need help with locking a userpage, let me know. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 20:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lock I locked your userpage from IPs, but I can't do the same to User:Dog7500 because he/she has not requested it. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 20:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award! I'll put in my gallery. Once again, thanks! --Alxeedo TALK 22:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pictures For my screenshots, I just use the Print Scrn button on my keyboard, and then pasting it onto Microsoft Paint. Afterwards, I select the area I would like before saving it in .PNG form. BTW, thanks for the awards. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Print Screen button should be one of the keys above your arrow keys (desktop) or near the top right corner of the keyboard (laptop). To paste something onto MS Paint, use Ctrl+V. When you have selected the area, Hit Ctrl+C to copy, then change the Stretch and Skew to 1x1px. Then hit Ctrl+V to paste the selected area. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Meanings Ctrl+C = Hold down the Ctrl button on your keyboard (doesn't matter which one), then press the C key. If it's Ctrl+V, hold down the Ctrl key and press V. Ctrl+C copies, and Ctrl+V pastes. Also, when I said to hit Ctrl+C above to copy your selected area, hit Ctrl+X instead, it cuts the image rather than copy. If you have any further questions, please ask Seahorseruler. I don't think I can explain this any further. Sorry. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC Party is tonight. Make sure you'll arrive! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Maybe I can come to your party tomorrow. Also, the room is Boiler Room and the server is Matterhorn. Again, I sugest you come early to add me, because one of the party activites is being at my igloo. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny Message Lol. Anyway, since your on Matterhorn, wanna meet up so your able to come to my igloo when it's time to go to it on my party? If so, Matterhorn, Forrest. My penguin is Gary Numbah2. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lock The page you asked to be unlock isn't locked at all. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Sorry, I tried to convince my mom not to go to the pool with me and my brother and sister, but she refused. Sorry, it is tomorrow, howver, on the same server/room/time. Oh, and I will be able to make it to your party. How long though? I don't want to resceduele my party if it is from 12:00 PM EDT (the time it'll be here at 3:00 PDT) to 5:00 PM EDT+. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meaning........(the dots continue)...........? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure um... sure. I can use a picture of my penguin... --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 02:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Ok thanks! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 03:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Small Text It's probably a problem on your end. So, if you have zoomed out, I think you could try this: click on the page, hold down Ctrl on your keyboard, and scroll up with your mouse (not too much though, or it will get huge!) --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey whay did you use too make the lavawatchers head quaters? --[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!]] [[User:K8lkgg|]] 17:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Can't Come! Hey, If the party is in the Ninja Hideout I can't come. I am so sorry. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 17:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) phew! I thought I was unlucky this morning! You see, I woke up at 11:30 today and since your party says 3:00 PST, I estimated it to be 12:00 in EST. So I came on, and saw no one and thought either I had the time wrong or you guys moved somewhere. Then the computer started freezing and then we had to go to restraunt D: Well, at least this time I'll have a chance (unless I wake up late). [[User:NightBlade|'''Dark and Beautiful like Night]] [[User talk:NightBlade|'As sharp as a silver blade']] NightBlade 19:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to the Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on a team. Choose your team wisely! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder & If you can come... This is just a reminder that my party is at 1:00 PM CST! I hope you can make it. Info Date: August 4th 5th 2010 Server: Matterhorn Time: 1:00 PM CST Room: Town (Meeting in) Type: Get together Wear: A normal outfit Stuff we will do Picture Time! (Pictures will be posted on the wiki in 1 day.) Snow Ball Fight Pizza! Coffee! Dance Party! Chill at the Lodge You should come to the party 10 min early to add me. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 16:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 22:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you put pictures you cut with the Snipping Tool on another picture you cut with the Snipping Tool? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Also Since you didn't know about it, there's no need to block those accounts. Also, you might want to ask Seahorseruler on how to make a bot for Wikia. I don't know how to make one, but I do know how to make an IRC Bot. --[[User:LordMaster96|'''''LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) i would but i was thinking about my cousin helping me with this but thanks for caring--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 21:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC)plus i can just go to a place that has computers their anyway Manual of Style I appreciate your edits but it is important you follow the Manual of Style. Please read it through thoroughly, otherwise any more pages you create that do not follow it will be deleted and you will be blocked. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) User page problem I recently saw your message to Seahorseruler. The reason your user page has been locked for a month because you have done 40% or more edits on your user page or sub-pages to it. If your edit count for your user page doesn't go lower than 40%, you're user page shall be locked for another month. [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] 19:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) A Bot Is very easy to make , please message H65 Bot how to or look below all you do to make a bot is , 1. create a new account and put the word bot in it . This is what bots do 1. Look after the wiki 2. make spellings correct and much more Happy65. My Bot Is H65 Bot . RE:Editcount Your editcount can be found . --[[User:LordMaster96|'''''LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: I am not the administrator who locked your userpage. The admin who locked it was Seahorseruler. Please see him if you would like to have your userpage unprotected (because he's the one to consult since he locked it). --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. you are going to report an admin for enforcing the rules? ''fail Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? Lavawatchers Quit Sorry , I Dont Edit At The CP Fanon Wiki , Its Because I Entered My Email And It Still Says Director Benny Needs Your Email . I Will Have To Quit Lavawatchers , Sorry , Bye Agent Manbu3 , Please Tell All The Agents I Quit Ok . Happy65 09:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC). Wrong It Says The Current Pin On Your User Page Is Compass pin when it is igloo pin . Happy65. how do you make a IRC BOT that works on penguin lodge?